


Light doesn't die

by Marshtomp



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, whoops didnt mean to post that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshtomp/pseuds/Marshtomp
Summary: I wanted to write a tragedy. Something about understanding you only have a couple more days to live. Days hurt more than minutes anyway.BUT, instead because I can't think of any character who died over the course of a couple of days, we're going to go with someone who probably realized seconds before they were going to die, well that.I love Hairu and I really wish more people did too.  I also love to think about anger and death, specifically the rage which some people feel towards death. A 'Why me?' but louder.





	Light doesn't die

"速いしょや?" (I'm quick, aren't I?)  
A fatal flurry of jabs were met with a protective flurry of parries. Matsumae's jabs meant nothing to her. A slick, wry smile slithered across Hairu's face. 

Flecks of blood seemed to hang in the air, their tenacity rewarded only by their eventual fall. She heard nothing but the air whoosh around her. She was focused, intent on winning this. After all, her pink hair was beginning to lose its color; there was no excuse for that. After all, her pearly-ivory investigator's outfit was getting messy; there was no excuse for that either.  
But, with all of these reasons to live, she lost herself in the desire for the future, and left herself open to a shuddering bash from Matsumae's shield. Reeling back, she lost her footing.  
"血や？赤や？” (Blood? Red Blood?)  
Her footing slipped. 

Hairu gasped as she fell. She couldn't believe it.  
"...あなぽこ" (...A hole)

It was a swift jab. Matsumae felt Hairu's soft flesh beneath her hardened coat. She was going to kill Hairu. She smirked.

The air stilled.

"It...couldn't be," She thought, desperate.  
There was a hole in her torso. No.No.No.No.NoNoNoNonononononononononononononononononononono. Wrong.  
She was hit. The past does not change.  
No. Incorrect.  
"岡平ァ...クインケェ" (Okahira, My quinque...), She muttered.  


Shock flew through her. Denial held her hand. Fear grabbed her shoulders. Peace turned its back.  
She was bleeding out on the ground now. The cold tiles welcomed her with open arms. She collapsed to her knees, a hand over the hole. In a better mood, she might have tried to stick her hand through it.  
Instead, her hand was met with blood. Soon, it was more blood than hand.  
NO. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE I WAS HIT.  
Blood dripped all over the floor. The S1 squad was in abject horror.  
NONONONONONONONONONO SHE WILL NOT BEAT ME.  
She lost her hold on Aus.  


Shock riddled her mind. I CAN'T BE DYING. I AM NOT ABOUT TO DIE. I WILL NOT DIE. I WILL NOT DIE. I WILL NOT DIE.  
死なない死なない死なない死なない死なない死なない死なない  
シナナイヤ  
She was. She could not stop herself from dying. The room spun around her.  
I CANNOT DIE. I CANNOT DIE.  
Her rage was unstoppable. She wasn't about to let her foe survive if she was to die.  
"よこせッッってんだよ" (GET ME T-HUMAN)  
Her squadmates were too shocked to move.  
"はよせえ！！！”　（ＮＯＷ．）  
Okahira struggled at first, but quickly threw it to Hairu.  
"は。。。はい” (Y-Yes!)  


The blood continued, slower, but still it enveloped her hand. T-Human's arms guarded her other.  
The air charged and swirled. A silver lined red light emanated from within the cupped dish. Hairu aimed her shot. She wasn't going to miss her shot.

"散れや" (Fall.)

The electricity whirled around the room, curling in bends and carving the floor. The room stood, complacent, yielding.  
Matsumae held up her shield and leaned into the white hot. Anger filled Hairu. It was all she felt. The pain completely dissipated as the room began to heat up. The air swung around Hairu's curated hair. She sounded like she was breathing fire.  
"早よ死にゃせ！

早よ!!!!!!!!!!!!　(HURRY UP AND DIE. DIE.)

Rage filtered throughout every muscle. Ever pore, every hair, every drop of sweat oozed red hot, pure ire.  
One of Shuu's goons jumped ahead of Matsumae, blocking her from the attack. He matched Hairu's flame.

"胴体・無用” (MY BODY IS USELESS.)

As the man rushed towards her, she thought nothing of the fight going on. She thought nothing of her squad. She thought nothing of her killer. Rather, she silenced all of that to pose to herself a simple question. "Why me?"

All she ever wanted was a quiet life. A skirmish here or there didn't affect her much, but she never could quite wrap her head around the full scale battles. Too much going on to focus on one fight. 

She began to focus on herself.  
Before her lay everything about her. Her personality, her memories, her happiness, her sadness. Her anger did not appear. Her love did. It played a memory of her childhood. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want this movie to end. It played a memory of her talking to the quinx squad. She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want to see the stars. It played a memory of her discussing things with Ui. She didn't want to. She didn't want to. It played a memory of her receiving T-Human. She didn't want to. She didn't want to. It played a memory of a fond discussion with Sasaki. She...

She was going to die. It played a memory of star-gazing. She was going to die. It played a memory of her body and another, breathing heavily close together, breathing lovingly close together. She was going to die here. 

'Why me?' echoed throughout her mind. But, her heart continued. This time it played another memory of her childhood. This time it was in the garden. This time Arima was there. This time they both smiled. This time the sun shone on them. This time, the memories stopped. 

She, in her bloodied robes, let out a subtle smile. She felt something new.

Hairu had realized her mistake too late. She was wide open. She didn't expect this attack.  
Her anger dissipated and she felt a small breeze across her face. There was an open window across the room; the stars were shining and the moon was bright. 

The outside world calmed her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> bah its like 430 am i want to sleep here u go
> 
> also what is pacing? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
